Blast from the past
by Unbroken under the sky
Summary: 4 cats are brought back to help fulfill a prophesy. who will they be? The 4 cats are all in different clans and have no clue of who they are.
1. characters

Thunderclan: Woodlands

Leader: Redstar- dark red coat she-cat (mate: Lightningheart)

Deputy: Frostedscar-white tom (mate: Sunfire)

Medicine cat: Rainfrost-light gray tom

Apprentice: none

Warriors: (she-cats and toms without kits)

Sunfire- golden she-cat (mate: Frostedscar)

Apprentice: Firepaw

Firefeather- orange tom (mate: Graypelt)

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Graypelt-gray she-cat (mate: Firefeather)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Poppypelt- tan she-cat

Thunderfur-black tom (mate: Rustpelt)

Sharpfur- gray she-cat

Lightningheart- brown tom with white strikes (mate: Redstar)

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Nutleaf- brown tom (mate: Voleheart)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Apprentices: (training to become warriors)

Hollowpaw- brown tom

Firepaw- golden she-cat

Hawkpaw-dark red she-cat

Whitepaw- White tom

Dawnpaw- blue gray she-cat

Nightpaw- black tom

Queens: (she-cats with kits)

Rustpelt- dusty black she-cat mother of Thunderfur's kits Pantherkit- black tom and Mousekit- brown she-cat

Voleheart- brown she-cat with black feet, Mother of Nutleaf's kits Stormkit (Crookedstar) - giant brown tabby tom

Elders: (retired warriors or queens)

Mistypelt- gray she-cat

Tallfeather- black and white tom

Lichtail-tan tabby tom

Riverclan: Island in clear lake

Leader: Waterstar- black and white tom (mate: Barkfur)

Deputy: Lizardtail- black she-cat (mate: Frosttooth)

Medicine cat: Riverpelt- white and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Streamstorm- light gray tom

Warriors: (she-cats and toms without kits)

Wavepelt-Blueish tom (mate: Rockwater)

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Barkfur- small dark brown she-cat (mate: Waterstar)

Apprentice: Spatterpaw

Icestone- white she-cat (mate: Cleareye)

Frosttooth- light brown tom (mate: Lizardtail)

Sunstripe- yellow tom (mate: Larksong)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Stormpelt- gray tom (mate: Pineheart)

Larksong- Brown she-cat (mate: Sunstripe)

Cleareye- black tom (mate: Icestone)

Pantherpelt- pure black tom (mate: Flamefur)

Furtail- Brown she-cat (mate: none)

Flamefur- Orange she-cat (mate: Pantherpelt)

Ivypelt- tan tom (mate: Thornfur)

Whitepelt- white she-cat (mate: Maskedface)

Maskedface- black tom with a silver head (mate: Whitepelt)

Thornfur- Brown she-cat (mate: Ivypelt)

Snaketail- pale gray tom (mate: none)

Apprentices: (training to become warriors)

Ripplepaw- Gray she-cat

Spatterpaw- black she-cat with orange and yellow splashes

Ravenpaw- Pure sleek black she-cat

Queens: (she-cats with kits)

Rockwater a brown she-cat, mother of Wavepelt's; kits of Treekit- is a dark red tom with greenish eyes; Mosskit- is a she-cat with blueish green coat with violet eyes, Riverkit- gray tom with icey blue eyes, and Streamkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pineheart a dark brown she-cat expecting Stormpelt's kits

Elders: (retired warriors or queens)

Fastberry- a cream colored she-cat (mate: Flufftail)

Flufftail- a black tom with a fluffy tail (mate: Fastberry)

Berryleg- a dark gray tom

Shadowclan: Pine trees

Leader: Eaglestar- big brown she-cat (mate: Redfrost)

Deputy: Heartfur- Dark red tom (mate: Hawkflight)

Medicine cat: Brownflight- Brown tom

Apprentice: none

Warriors: (she-cats and toms without kits)

Hawkflight- big brown she-cat (mate: Heartfur)

Apprentice: Maroonpaw

Flameclaw- Orange tom (mate: Lightclaw)

Flowpelt- small black tom (mate: Stripefrost)

Tallsteam- White she-cat with long limbed legs

Apprentice: Skypaw

Redfrost- Dark red tom (mate: Eaglestar)

Frosttree- White tom with a brown underbelly

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Shadowclaw- black tom

Poppypetal- calico she-cat

Icefeather- White she-cat

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Mudpelt- Dusky brown tom

Apprentices: (training to become warriors)

Cloudpaw- White she-cat

Skypaw- Gray she-cat

Birdpaw- White she-cat

Maroonpaw- Gray she-cat with darker flanks

Queens: (she-cats with kits)

Stripefrost- White she-cat mother Flowpelt's kit of Snowkit- white she-cat

Lightclaw- Light brown she-cat mother Flameclaw's kit of Moonkit- white tom with a black forepaw and Leopardkit- golden she-cat with black spots and blind brown eyes

Elders: (retired warriors or queens)

Ashflight- Gray tom

Windclan: Open moorland

Leader: Whitestar- Black tabby tom with white paws. (Mate: Suncloud)

Deputy: Rainstripe - White she-cat with Blue eyes (mate: Echoheart)

Apprentice: Featherpaw- Tan tom

Medicine cat: Whitepelt- White she-cat

Apprentice: Brownheart- Dark brown tom

Warriors: (She-cats and toms with no kits)

Suncloud- white she-cat with yellow stripes (mate: Whitestar)

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Echoheart- black tom with his tail tip white (mate: Rainwater)

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Riverfrost-white tom with dark blue eyes (mate: Cinderfur)

Cinderfur- dark gray she-cat (mate: Riverfrost)

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Yellowear-brown tom with a yellow ear

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Fallfur-golden tom (mate: Honeycloud)

Honeycloud-golden she-cat (mate: Fallfur)

Peachnose- cream colored tom (mate: Snowfoot)

Earstripe- brown tom with a black stripe down his right ear (mate: Hollytail)

Apprentices: (training to become warriors)

Stonepaw- gray she-cat

Stormpaw- gray tom

Featherpaw- tan tom

Owlpaw- gray she-cat

Lionpaw- golden she-cat

Queens: (she-cats with kits)

Hollytail- black she-cat expecting Earstripe's kits

Snowfoot- white she-cat mother of Peachnose's kit Clawkit-tan she-cat

Elders: (retired warriors or queens)

Tigerpelt- orange tom with jet black stripes

Stoneclaw- gray tom

Lillyfoot-brown she-cat with a spot of white on tail


	2. Porlogue

**Hey guys I have three different stories going on right now. So sorry for the late updates. Enjoy! XD**

Prologue

"Welcome to the recreation part of Starclan."

"Mothwing what are you getting at?" The huge tabby tom had an edge in his voice.

"Cool down Crookedstar, I was just about to get to that. Anyway, you will all be sent to different clans then you were originally from. Jayfeather will go to Riverclan and will be able to see. Crookedstar you will go to Thunderclan and will be known as Stormstar. Leapordstar you will go to Shadowclan and will have littermates this time. And the last one, Ivypool, you will go to Windclan and have the power to become leader."

"What's the point of doing this for?" It was Jayfeather that spoke this time.

"Yes, what is the point of doing this exactly?" Leapordstar asked taking a say in the matter.

"To find out the truths about yourselves, off you go now."

Before anyone could say a thing, the world seemed to go black and cold. Everyone's eyes shutting with foam like substance. Their pelts were beginning to go wet and their bones and bodies getting smaller and smaller but the minute. Then suddenly the world seemed to be moving in a slow motion.

**Sky: Well sorry for the short prologue. But like I said before I'm super busy.**

**Jayfeather: I have to say it seems like it's going to get much better.**

**Crookedstar: If you want to read more get your friends to leave at least 5 reviews before we post the next chapter.**

**Ivypool: I wonder what will happen. So PLEASE R&R!**

**Leapordstar: Let's get this story on the road and don't forget to check out The Final Battle for Tron fans, and Sky's other stories. **


End file.
